At present in the footwear manufacturing industry, it is generally known that a common half fork for shoe molded insole comprises a paper plate with an elongated rigid shank board made of iron therein. The insoles of this type (made of paper) will be easy to suffer from deformation under the pressure caused by the weight of the wearer during walking or standing. In addition, after used for a period in a humid environment or under the condition of being soaked, the paper insoles are easy to deform or damage as well, whereby wearing comfort is greatly affected and service life is significantly shortened. As a result from above discussions, there is a need to improve the present insole design.